Kung Fu Panda: Race For The Feline
by Mitchicus
Summary: Tigress has been captured by a ruthless clan, and Po will go to save her at any cost. However, he is not alone in his goal.
1. The Race Begins

**Kung Fu Panda: Race For The Feline **by

Mitchicus

Chapter 1: The Race Begins

Tigress walked with the Five through the village. The morning was crisp, and the sun rose in the distance. Master Shifu had dispatched them to this village to ensure that the village still had enough food for themselves, for they were constantly raided of their provisions. Suddenly, the villagers screamed and ran into their homes. Tigress and the others looked around to see a large pack of wolves around them, sitting on rooftops. One grey wolf grinned. He aimed an arrow at Tigress from his bow and fired. The arrow drove into Tigress' arm, just as he had planned. Tigress growled and pulled out the arrow. It smelled of a substance she remembered in her studies. It was tranquilizer. Tigress tried to stay up but her eyes closed and she fell to the ground. The wolf that shot her, whose name was Jumen, ordered his men forward. The rest of the five checked Tigress' condition quickly and then went into stances, ready to face the wolves.

They charged at the Kung Fu masters, drawing swords and grasping spears. Monkey punched a wolf in the face several times before kicking him with a double kick, sending him to the ground. Mantis jumped onto a wolf and kicked him to the ground. Viper wrapped around a wolf and hit him with his own fist, and sent him to the ground. Crane went into the air and grabbed a wolf by his shoulders with his feet. Crane threw him into a wall, making him unconscious.

Unfortunately, there were two many wolves. Mantis was stepped on; Monkey was hit with the butt of a sword and was knocked unconscious; Crane was tied with a rope and thrown to the ground; Viper was grabbed by the throat and knocked unconscious by the back of a spear. The masters were overwhelmed, and the feline they tried to protect was picked up by two wolves and carried away.

"Kung Fu may be stronger than weapons, but it cannot hold out against numbers." Jumen said to himself chuckling.

The wolves carried Tigress away, and they followed Jumen back to their land. Jumen was the leader of the Qi Clan, and let's just say he had a crush on Tigress (as do all of her enemies and some friends).

The masters regained consciousness and helped each other up. They had just lost their friend, and her fate was uncertain. They hurried back to the Jade Palace to tell Master Shifu of his daughter's capture.

"Why did you not go after her?" Shifu demanded.

Po stood alongside Master Shifu, horrified for his friend.

"Master, we did not know where to go, and we thought that we should come back, tell you, and bring Po with us to get her back." Viper said.

Shifu nodded. "Perhaps we can do that. Do you remember what the leader looked like?"

"He was a grey wolf with silver armor." Viper said.

"Did he have brown eyes?" Shifu asked.

"Actually, he did." Viper replied.

"It's Jumen. He is the leader of the Qi Clan in the northern part of China. It is indeed a violent group. Do you remember where to go to get there?"

"Yes master." Monkey replied.

Shifu nodded. "Po, take the rest of the Five and get my daughter back."

Po bowed. "Yes master."

The panda led the others out of the Sacred Hall of Warriors and they ran down the steps, wasting no time to get to the land of the Qi Clan to save their friend…and for Po, the girl that he thought that he loved.

* * *

><p>The White Tiger sat in the lotus position meditating. He was suddenly caught into a vision. He saw Tigress hanging from a cell in chains. Her arms were bloody, and dried tears were on the fur on her face. The leader he knew to be Jumen, was laughing in the corner of the cell.<p>

"Tigress!" The male shouted to her, but she could not hear him.

The tiger was taken out of the vision and opened his eyes. He took a deep breath, and looked around. It was the room he had been in before he had meditated. Candles lit the room around him, and he stood up. The girl he had loved since he was a cub, and he believed her to love him also, was in peril, and he had to save her. He was a Kung Fu master, yes, but he was…different. He fought for himself or Tigress in this case, but never for the helpless or anything. He never really got the chance for twenty five years, and he was a rogue warrior. The tiger scratched his scar and went to a wooden stand, holding the Katana sword that his master had given him long before he ascended. He picked it up and slowly unsheathed it. The blade shined, casting a reflection of the tiger's face in its steel. His name was Mitchicus, ten times more trained and skilled than the evil Tai Lung. His entire life he had trained and trained, and there was now an opportunity to unleash his powers.

"I will find you and I will save you, Tigress." Mitch said, sheathing the sword.

He strapped it to his back and moved his palms forward, sending a wave of air towards the candles. They blew out and the room was now dark. Mitch's blue eyes glowed in the dark and he hurried out of the room. He went outside of the palace, and looked down at the mountains in the horizon. He went on all fours and jumped off of a cliff, gliding through the air and heading towards the ground in front of the mountain he was on.

He glided through the air and landed on the ground swiftly.

"I'll be there soon Tigress." Mitchicus said, beginning to run on all fours.

The tiger ran through the land, hurrying towards the land of the Qi Clan, where the one he loved was imprisoned. Mitchicus did not know of anyone else going after her, but if anyone tried to take her from him, they would be crushed beneath his fist. The race had begun.

**A/N: Tigress is captured and Po, the Five, and Mitchicus rush to her rescue. I hope you all like the love triangle, and I plan to update soon. Next chapter: First Contact. Po, the Five, and Mitchicus reach the borders of the Qi Clan and battle their first enemies. Please review, share, comment, and please, no flames!**


	2. First Contact

**Kung Fu Panda: Race For The Feline **by

Mitchicus

Chapter 2: First Contact

By his great speed and determination to save Tigress, Mitchicus reached the border first, though he had to travel a greater distance and started a day later than Po and the rest of the Five.

The moon was high in the sky, but the land was dark. The tiger's keen eyesight enabled him to maneuver through the forest quickly, and he found the end of the forest. A clearing was before him, and then after that was the giant wall of the Qi Clan's border. The wall was lit by torches, and there were many soldiers on the wall. The tiger grinned and calmly walked into the clearing. It took a few minutes before they noticed the tiger and began ringing a bell, alerting the others. More and more guards began to man the wall to face the lone attacker.

Archers aimed at the tiger and fired, sending a wave of arrows at Mitchicus. The tiger grinned and deflected them all with the backs of his paws, and the arrows fell to the ground around him.

A group of soldiers pulled a covering off of an object on the wall…to reveal a cannon, the exact same kind that Lord Shen used in Gongmen City. A soldier lit the fuse and Mitch growled, going into a stance. The cannon fired, sending a burning cannonball towards the tiger.

Mitchicus grabbed the cannonball with one hand and threw it at the wall, which blew a section of it up, sending twenty soldiers into the air yelling. The tiger laughed and went into the stance again as another cannonball was fired at him. He caught this one as well and threw it back at the cannon, which went into the barrel of it and exploded, sending metal into the cannon's crew. The tiger's paws were smoking from the burning cannonballs and he wiped his paws on his pants before going on all fours and charging towards the wall. More archers fired at him, each missing their target. Mitch jumped into the air and retracted his claws, digging them into the stone wall. He gained a grip and began to climb up the wall. Soldiers threw spears and fired arrows down at him, but he dodged and blocked them all.

He reached the top and was face to face with a soldier wielding a large sword. Mitch jumped up onto the wall and ducked as the soldier tried to cut him in half. The tiger stood up and grabbed the soldier by his shoulders and threw him over the wall. A scream was heard before a loud crunch. Mitch kicked a spear out of a soldier's hands before clawing him in the face. He then jumped into the air and double kicked two combatants, sending them both over the wall as well.

Mitch laughed to himself and punched a soldier in the face, breaking his nose and shattering his jaw. He then grabbed his head and snapped his neck before throwing his opponent's body into a group of his allies, keeping them from reaching Mitchicus for a short time. The tiger swept a soldier's feet out from under him with his leg, and then broke his neck. He turned to see and archer aim his bow at him and fire an arrow at him. Mitchicus caught the arrow with one hand and threw it to the ground. He walked over to the archer as the combatant tried to fire another arrow. Mitch knocked the bow out of his hands and kicked him over the edge of the wall.

The tiger drew his Katana sword and went into a stance as many more soldiers rushed at him. Mitch swung his sword at a combatant, cutting his heart through his ribs and then impaled him. The tiger pulled out his sword and rolled on the ground as a soldier tried to decapitate him. He went on one knee and thrust his sword behind him, impaling the soldier. He pulled out his now bloody blade and blocked a soldier's sword as he tried to cut Mitchicus.

The tiger punched the soldier with his free hand with such force that it snapped his ribs and damaged his internal organs. The soldier wheezed before Mitchicus freed his sword and decapitated him, his body and head falling to the ground separately. Mitch cut out three soldiers' intestines with one slice and kicked them to the ground. He then was surrounded by five warriors who rushed at the tiger. Mitch closed his eyes and heard them head towards him in slow motion before his eyes snapped open. The tiger jumped into the air and made a full circle spin with his blade, and he landed back on the ground. The five soldiers, who had all been decapitated by that one slice, fell to the ground with their heads rolling away from them.

Those around Mitch began to back up, now seeing the warrior's true power.

Mitch grinned. "Come on, I'm just getting started!" He said as he impaled another soldier and kicked him off of his blade.

Mitchicus punched a wounded soldier in the face so hard that his skull cracked and he was instantly killed. The tiger moved to the side as a blade sliced through the air where he once was and he kicked him with the same hand several times, giving him bad concussions. The soldier was dazed and Mitch grabbed his head and pulled it down as he kneed him in the face. The tiger then through him over the edge and looked at the others. He tightened his grip on his sword and decapitated two more soldiers. The others began to flee, and Mitch was now left with the dead and dying men. The tiger grinned and took a deep breath, and then exhaled, not breaking a sweat from this great battle. One soldier was crawling on his back from Mitch with his right arm missing, and blood poured from where it once was. He was yelling at the top of his lungs as he tried to escape Mitchicus and the tiger stabbed the soldier in his other arm, and the blade drove into the stone, pinning the soldier to the ground. The soldier groaned and looked up at the tiger, now just in shock at the loss of his arm.

Mitch went on one knee and faced him. "Tell me, where is Master Tigress, whom you and your leader keep from me?"

The soldier gurgled and was not able to say anything.

Mitch punched him in the face. "Tell me, and perhaps you will leave with your life!"

The soldier tried clearing his throat and began to speak. "Keep going west and you will reach the headquarters where she is being held. Please…let me go!"

Mitch nodded and pulled out the sword from the soldier's arm, making him groan.

"I apologize; you can't leave with your life." Mitch said as he retracted his claws and ripped out the soldier's throat.

The soldier tried to scream but his vocal cords had been cut and he began to gurgle. Seconds later, the soldier was dead.

The tiger stood up and wiped the blood from his sword onto his pants. He looked towards the other end of the wall and jumped off of it, doing several flips before landing smoothly on the ground below. _Nothing will stop me from getting to you, Tigress. _Mitch thought.

He went on all fours and began running west, going to reach the feline before it was too late.

* * *

><p>Po stood with the rest of the five near the wall of the east border, ready to infiltrate the Qi Clan's territory and save their friend. Luckily for them, it would be much easier to get over because no cannon faced them.<p>

Po turned to the others. "You guys ready to get Tigress back?"

"We're always ready." Mantis said grinning, and the others gave light smiles and nodded.

"Alright. Let's do this! Panda Style, Viper Style, Mantis Style, Monkey Style, and Crane Style! Let's kick some ass!" Po said enthusiastically.

Viper smiled. "Ok, let's just take this nice and slow-"

"Attack!" Po yelled and charged out of the trees they were using for cover and instantly being spotted by the enemy.

The soldiers that Po and the others and Mitchicus had just faced were highly trained, even when they were so badly beaten by Mitch. The archers quickly took arrows and fired at the panda, who suddenly realized that they were heading towards _him_. Monkey grabbed the panda with his tail and pulled him back into the trees as arrows began to fly around them and drive into the trees.

"There goes our cover." Crane said angrily.

"Now what do we do?" Po asked, not thinking of a plan when he charged before.

"I guess we just run and hope we don't get hit." Mantis said.

"I have a plan." Viper said enthusiastically as bells began to ring, signaling more and more soldiers to man the wall. "Crane, disrupt the archers and the others and I will charge towards the wall."

"How are we going to climb the wall though?" Po asked.

"We'll throw Monkey up the wall with Mantis and they will help us up it when they secure the area." Viper said.

"Sounds like a plan." Po said looking back at the torches lighting the large wall.

"Crane, now." Viper said and the master took off into the sky, now attracting the archers' attention.

They all began firing their arrows at Crane, each missing him or being blocked by the bird. Viper motioned the others forward and they ran…and slithered…towards the wall. The soldiers there threw spears at them, but the masters easily dodged them. They reached the wall and Po put his back to it panting. Mantis jumped on Monkey's shoulder and they waited for Po to catch his breath. The panda did so and put his hands together as a step for Monkey. Monkey jumped on Po's hands and the panda shot him up along with Mantis, sending onto the wall. Mantis hopped off of Monkey and they began fighting the soldiers there. Monkey hit two soldiers with a series of punches and then hit them with a double kick, making them unconscious. Mantis jumped into the air and kicked a soldier in the head, and then jumped from that head to another to kick him as well, and he did that process several more times. Each one hit by Mantis fell to the ground.

Monkey held onto the edge of the wall and grabbed Viper, swinging her onto the wall. Then he took Po's paw, and with extreme difficulty, pulled him onto the wall as well.

They turned to see a large group of soldiers running at them, each brandishing swords or spears. Crane swept into the pack and knocked down several enemies, and then increased his altitude as more archers opened fire on him.

"I say the plan is working nicely. Good job Viper." Monkey said.

"Thanks Monkey." Viper replied.

"If only we could have done this good when we lost Tigress." Mantis said, going into a stance.

The soldiers reached them and Po grinned. He slid on the ground as a soldier tried to slice him and kicked him in the face. He stood up and was knocked to the ground by the hit of the flat of a soldier's blade. He was about to be impaled but Monkey double kicked the soldier, sending him tumbling into his allies.

"I need to work on not getting beat up." Po said rubbing his face where he was hit.

Po stood up and kicked a spear out of a soldier's hands before punching him in the face, rendering him unconscious. He span around and threw the unconscious soldier at his allies, making them all tumble to the ground. Po jumped into the air and made a roundhouse kick, sending a soldier to the ground.

Po punched two soldiers in a series and made a roundhouse kick from the side, knocking them to the ground.

Viper wrapped around a soldier's arm and punched him in the face with it, knocking him unconscious. She uncurled from the soldier and slid out of the way as another soldier tried to cut her. She latched onto his arm and squeezed it, making him grunt and drop the sword he carried. She then hit him with a powerful flick of her tail, sending him to the ground. She uncurled from him and continued fighting.

Mantis swept a soldier's feet from under him and the warrior fell to the ground. He then jumped on his head and slammed his feet into his head several time, bringing him to unconsciousness. He then jumped into the air and shattered a soldier's blade with his feet and hit him with an upward kick, sending him into the air. The insect went on his head and made a powerful kick, slamming him back into the ground.

Crane grabbed an archer with his feet and threw him into his allies, making them tumble to the ground. He turned and headed back for them, and two archers stood back up. He hit them both with his feet, knocking them back to the ground.

Po side kicked a soldier and then ducked as a blade cut through the air where he once was. The panda punched the soldier in the abdomen and kneed him in the face before kicking him to the ground.

The others soldiers retreated and the masters were left alone, panting.

"That was a tough fight, but we all did come out in one piece." Po said as he bent over panting. "Nice planning Viper."

"Thanks Po." The snake responded.

"Now, for a break." Po said collapsing onto the stone, getting a much wanted nap in.

* * *

><p>The tiger kept running and then reached a stream. He went back onto his two legs and sat in a lotus position near the water, slowing his breathing and closing his eyes. He needed to see if she was even still alive. Master Oogway had taught him how to enter another's mind, and he was doing just that to find Tigress. The procedure required patience, determination, and a great amount of Chi to do so…Mitch had them all.<p>

Mitchicus found himself in Tigress' dream. He looked around to find himself inside of the Training Hall in the Jade Palace. He turned and saw Tigress kicking a panda dummy, the only dream invented thing in the room. She sensed his presence and turned to see him standing near the doors, smiling at her.

Tigress gasped. "Mitch…is it really you?"

Mitch's smile widened and he stepped towards her, and she did the same to him. The two now faced each other.

"It's me. It's all me." Mitch said as he leaned forward and kissed her.

Tigress closed her eyes and wrapped her paws around his shoulders, still trying to take in the fact that her friend was alive. They broke the kiss and opened their eyes. The feline smiled at him but then frowned when she saw his scar over his eye. She stroked it with her paw, making him close his eyes and take in the feeling of her touch.

"What happened to you?" She whispered.

Mitch opened his eyes and gently grabbed her paw, and began to squeeze it.

"That was a parting gift from my brother." Mitchicus said giving a light smile.

This caused her to smile as well. "How are you alive? I thought you died from the bandits."

"My parents and sister were killed, yes, but Master Oogway happened to be there just in time to save me and my brother." Mitch said.

Tigress' jaw dropped open. "The Great Master Oogway?"

"The Great Grandmaster Oogway." Mitch corrected, chuckling a bit. "He raised my brother and I in Kung Fu, but in isolation. Even Master Shifu only heard of me once or twice. I wish I could have come to be with you, but Master Oogway wanted to put my training first. I begged him to tell me when I could find you, and he said that I could see you if you were in great danger…and it seems that is what you're in now, that's why I came as well. My primary reason for coming was so that I could finally be with you, and we would never be split apart again. We can finally be together in love." Mitch said squeezing her paw gently, and Tigress smiled…then frowned. Mitch saw this. "Is something wrong?"

"Mitch…I've always wanted to be with you but…there may be someone else." Tigress said, meaning Po.

The tiger frowned and nodded solemnly.

"I'm just not sure, but can you please still come get me no matter what?" Tigress asked.

Mitch nodded again. "Of course."

Tigress smiled. "Thank you. I see that you have been able to contact me with the 'Mind Entrance'."

Mitch smiled. "Yes, that's how I'm talking to you right now."

"You have to hurry though." Tigress said now frowning. "Jumen is attracted to me."

Mitch's eyes widened. "Isn't everyone?" He said, trying to lighten the mood.

Tigress gave a light smile but then frowned again. "He has beaten me many times, and he desires me to be his mate. If I do not do so, he will kill me. Even if I refuse, he still will probably rape me anyways. Please Mitch…I don't want to lose my virginity to _him_…I want to lose it to someone I love like the Dragon Warrior…or you." Tigress said the last part blushing.

Mitch's face reddened and he gave an embarrassed smile before he snapped back into his serious self. "The Dragon Warrior…he is that 'someone else', correct?"

Tigress nodded solemnly and looked at him with sad eyes.

"Even if you are not with me in the end, I will set you free before that evil Jumen gets his filthy hands on you." Mitch said growling. "I will set you free."

Tigress smiled. "I know you will. I believe in you with all of my heart."

Mitch's eyes snapped open and he was back where he was, sitting near the stream. He stood up quickly and went on all fours, ready to resume his race to get to her. He now knew that the Dragon Warrior was probably going after her as well, and he was determined to beat the panda to her. _I will not rest until you are free, Tigress. _Mitch thought. He began running through the woods again, going deeper and deeper into the Qi Clan's territory.

* * *

><p>Jumen stood in front of a table holding the map of the Qi territory. His second in command was beside him, and his military advisor pointed to the west side of the map.<p>

"The Dragon Warrior and the rest of the Furious Five have broken through our western border's first defenses and are heading slowly towards the headquarters. Also, a lone warrior has broken through the eastern border's defenses and is quickly advancing towards the headquarters, much faster than the Dragon Warrior is." The advisor said.

The second in command, who was a tiger, growled. "It is my brother."

"The last student of Oogway is upon us." Jumen said shaking his head.

"The western border is closer to the headquarters than the east is, so the Dragon Warrior has the best chance of arriving here first." The advisor said. "The warrior from the east has much more ground to gain, but is travelling much faster."

"Bring them in." Jumen said, and the second in command snapped his fingers.

Three leopards entered and crossed their arms. The three that stood before Jumen, the second in command, and the advisor, were the Wu Sisters.

"You called, my master?" Su Wu asked.

Jumen pointed to the west. "Stop the Dragon Warrior and his friends from reaching the headquarters."

The leopards bowed and turned to leave but were stopped by the second in command. "Send them after the Dragon Warrior? Why not against my brother? My brother took out your defensive line on his own! The Dragon Warrior did it with his friends' help!"

"The Dragon Warrior is closer to the headquarters than Mitchicus is! I can't bet that the Dragon Warrior is that weak! If you want to face your brother, I can arrange that!" Jumen said slamming his fist on the table.

"Actually, I do think I could take him!" The SIC said. "Send me after him! He will not be able to kill his own flesh and blood! I do not feel the same way towards him; I'd kill him without pity or mercy!"

Jumen growled and glared at him. "You will get your wish, soon enough, Fang." The wolf turned to the leopards. "Go and stop them! Now!"

The leopards bowed and left in a hurry. New and tough challenges were being made against those in the race.

**A/N: Po gets through the western border and Mitch gets through the east. There are two songs for this chapter. The first song is "Not Afraid" by Eminen. This song sets the mood for the battle Mitch wages and his own goals and thoughts. The second song is "Hero" from the movie _Kung Fu Panda, _by Hans Zimmer and John Powell. This song sets the mood for the battle Po and the rest of the five wage at the western border. Next chapter: Strike of the Sisters. Po and the rest of the Five are attacked by the Wu Sisters. Please review, share, comment, and please, no flames!**


	3. Strike of the Sisters

**Kung Fu Panda: Race For The Feline **by

Mitchicus

Chapter 3: Strike of the Sisters

Mitchicus moved through the bamboo forest on all fours, continuing on his journey. He reached a crevice and roared as he jumped, sailing through the air and landing on the other side of the crevice. He did not stop and continued to run, looking like a ghost as he moved so quickly through the forest.

He ambushed a few soldiers and continued on. By now, he noticed that the soldiers he faced were not as many as he had expected. The clan was focusing its attention mainly on Po and the rest of the Five.

"It seems that they want to focus on the other 'liberators' instead of me. What fools they are." The tiger said to himself as he ran.

Mitchicus ran without stopping, getting closer and closer to his captured friend and love.

Po and the rest of the Five _walked_ down a path, tired from the large battle they had fought and constant ambushes. Po was drifting to sleep when he heard rustling in the forest around them.

He stopped the group, and told them to listen. A Clouded Leopard growled and jumped into the air above them, kicking Monkey and sending him to the ground. The rest turned to face her before another leopard jumped out and kicked Crane to the ground. One more leopard jumped out and landed in front of Po, grinning at him.

"Su Wu?" Po asked.

"The one and only." The female replied.

"I thought you and your sisters were in prison?"

"We escaped once again, panda." Su said grinning.

"No matter, you won't stop us from getting to Tigress." Po replied.

Su smiled. "Even if we do not stop you, you will not get her."

"Why is that?" Po demanded.

"The Qi Clan's leader will kill her if she does not become his wife. Even if she does not, another Kung Fu master is racing for her. A strong, sexy, rogue warrior." Su Wu purred.

"Who?"

"Mitchicus Merindus, greatest student of Master Oogway." Su Wu said. "If he didn't hold onto humility, honor, morality, and other traits, I would have taken him as my mate long ago."

Po chuckled. "That's nice." He said sarcastically.

Little did he know, the other two sisters had subdued the other warriors and were sneaking behind Po.

"It won't matter, especially when you're _dead_."

Po's eyes widened and he heard the two sisters behind him pounce towards him and he ducked, the two jumping over his head and landing beside Su Wu.

Su Wu growled. "Try and take us all on."

Su's two sisters moved to the sides and attacked Po, before Su went forward and attacked as well. Po blocked their attacks, but was beginning to be pushed backwards.

The panda tripped on a tree's root and fell to the ground. Su's two sisters backed up as she jumped into the air, preparing to do a devastating kick to the panda. As she descended, Po rolled out of the way and Su slammed her foot onto the ground.

The feline growled and turned to face Po before he hit her with his stomach, sending her rolling to the ground. Wan Wu managed to kick Po in the face, but was then hit by a kick from Mantis. Wing Wu managed to grab Mantis and threw him into a tree, knocking him out.

Viper responded by wrapping around Wan's arm and forcing her to punch herself. This stunned the leopard, but Su grabbed Viper and slammed her against a tree, knocking her out as well.

Po growled and punched Su Wu, making her tumble back to the ground. The two other sisters knocked out Monkey and Crane and helped Su up, the three now glaring at Po.

The panda charged and double kicked Wing and Wan Wu, before hitting Su with an uppercut punch and sending her to the ground. Po stepped over and looked down at her.

"You're beaten, Su. Take you and your sisters' lives and leave peacefully." Po said.

Su helped her sisters up and looked at Po. "I am a stubborn girl, panda. But my sisters and I need a vacation."

The other sisters giggled and hurried into the forest with their sister.

Mitch suddenly stopped, looking around. He sensed a presence he had not sensed for many years.

"Even if it is him," Mitch said, "he will not keep me from getting to her."

**A/N: Next chapter is Family Reunion. Mitch battles his lost brother. Please review, share, comment, and please, no flames!**


	4. Family Reunion

**Kung Fu Panda: Race For The Feline **by

Mitchicus

Chapter 4: Family Reunion

**A/N: Here is chapter 4 of the race for Tigress! For the battle between Mitch and his brother, I have picked "Time of Dying" by the band Three Days Grace. This song fits Mitchicus and his thoughts, as he refuses to die, determined to save Tigress. I recommend listening to this for the battle to get the full effect. Also, a move from the epic movie **_**Kill Bill Vol. 2 **_**is in this. It is quite an epic chapter, please enjoy it.**

Po and the others walked down the path, continuing east. All were tired from the previous battle with the Wu Sisters.

"How much longer until we reach the headquarters?" Po asked.

"Maybe another fifteen miles." Viper said.

Po groaned. "I hate walking."

Little did they know that Mitchicus had gained much more ground than them, and was closer to the headquarters than they were.

* * *

><p>The tiger sprinted on all fours down a suspension bridge, crossing the gap and finding a flattened area. He saw a White Tiger with red eyes in front of him, and knew instantly who it was. He stopped, tightening his paws into fists.<p>

"Hello, brother." Fang said. "I see that my parting gift is still there."

Mitch growled, feeling the scar on his face. "I like it; it gives me personality that way."

"Oh, I see." Fang said, crossing his arms. "You do not know how long I have waited to fight you."

Mitch nodded. "And I to fighting you. You have haunted me for over twenty years; I will now free myself from you. You disgraced our master by turning to the darkness-"

"You are not that much better, Mitch!" Fang interrupted. "You are here just because of _her_. One soul in such a big world. If many lives were at stake, people you never knew, would you still rush to save them?"

"Of course I would." Mitch said. "That's what I was trained to do. I was trained to protect the innocent."

Fang snarled. "You are no Kung Fu master!"

"Even if that may be true, neither are you." Mitch said, going into a stance.

Fang roared and charged at the tiger. Mitch ran towards him, slamming his head into Fang's chest and wrapping his arms around him, throwing Fang and him to the ground. The two rolled down the hill, trying to gain a grip on the other.

Mitch and Fang finally rolled away from each other, Mitch going into a defensive stance.

"I am sick and tired of you playing 'good guy'! You're just a monster, one that Oogway trained into an even bigger one!"

"How dare you insult our master?" Mitch yelled. "No wonder he banished you!"

Fang yelled and charged at Mitch sending a fury of punches and kicks Mitch's way. Mitchicus blocked and dodged all of his attacks before grabbing Fang's fist as he tried to punch again. He squeezed his hand, feeling the bones in it pop as Fang winced. Mitch hit Fang in the face with a kick, sending him rolling to the ground.

The brother picked himself up, spitting blood onto the ground before going after Mitch again. He jumped into the air and tried to perform a roundhouse kick on his brother, but Mitch blocked it. Fang dropped back to the ground and tried to hit Mitch with a sidekick but the White Tiger grabbed his foot before throwing him back.

He then hit Fang three times, first hitting him in the chest, then the face, then the chest again. Fang staggered backwards from the blows, trying to recover. Mitch jumped into the air and hit him with a roundhouse kick, sending Fang to the ground.

Fang began laughing, picking himself off of the ground.

"I always did hate when you used that move in our spars." The evil brother said.

"I'm pretty good at it, aren't I?" Mitch teased his brother.

Though they both knew that one of them would not come out of this battle alive, they both did not treat the battle as being what it was. It was a game to them, seeing who would be the winner in the end.

"Enough talk!" Fang yelled as he charged at Mitch again.

He sent a series of kicks and punches once again at the tiger, but Mitch was too fast and strong for him. Mitch blocked his attacks before hitting Fang in the stomach with his fist. Fang wheezed and bent over, gasping for air. Mitch grabbed the back of Fang's head with both hands and slammed him down on his knee before throwing him back to the ground.

"For years I have wished that you did not turn out the way you did." Mitch said solemnly.

"Oh yeah," Fang said, wiping the blood from his face. "why's that?"

"Because you are my brother. You are all the family I have left." Mitch said.

Fang nodded. "And now we fight each other in one last glorious battle. At least fight harder for me!"

The tiger quickly drew his sword, making a horizontal slash towards Mitch's legs. The White Tiger jumped into the air just in time, the blade barely missing his legs. Fang bellowed and got up, slashing at Mitch with his sword.

Mitch grabbed his arm before he could slash again and punched him in the face, sending him back to the ground. He drew his Katana sword and went into a stance, waiting for Fang to attack again.

Fang got up, readying his sword. Mitch lowered his blade, ready to block any attack by his brother. Fang began to circle the tiger, his blade always facing Mitchicus. He then yelled and charged, raising his blade over his head to strike his brother.

Mitch blocked his blade, sparks flying from the two swords on impact. Mitch's sword, a Hattori Hanzo, was the strongest blade to be made. It cut flesh and bone like a knife to butter. He threw his brother back, making Fang struggle to get a footing on the ground from the force Mitch sent against him.

Mitch attacked, cutting Fang's arm and chest with his blade. Fang growled, clasping the wound on his chest with one hand. Mitchicus looked at the blood on his blade before readying his sword over his head for another attack.

Fang made a horizontal slash, Mitch dodging the attack. The tiger then knocked Fang's blade out of the way before cutting Fang's leg, making the tiger howl and fall to one knee, panting.

Mitch backed up, pulling the sword to his side for another attempted strike at him. Fang struggled up, using his sword to help himself up. He then glared at Mitch, his fiery red eyes glowing.

"You should have trained more, Fang." Mitch said. "With the sword and Kung Fu."

"I've had enough of you!" Fang said, charging again.

Mitch blocked his sword several times, doing spins as he backed up and blocked his brother's attacks. He then knocked Fang's sword out of the way, giving him his chance. He turned around and thrust his sword backwards, driving it through Fang's stomach.

Fang groaned, looking down at the blade and dropping his sword. Mitch pulled out his sword and turned around, facing his brother.

"Finish me, Mitch." Fang said. "End what has haunted you for years."

Mitch snarled and drove the blade down…into the ground. The tiger glared at his brother.

"That wound is not that deep; you will survive. Go, and live the rest of your wretched life." Mitch said through his sharp teeth.

Fang bowed. "Thank you, brother. You are most generous. Unfortunately, I am known to cheat!"

He quickly drew his dagger and slashed at Mitch, cutting a bit of fur off of the tiger's neck. Mitch backed up as Fang got up, yelling and charging at him once again. Mitch dodged his swings before hitting him in the face with the back of his hand, then finishing with a punch.

Fang was thrown back to the ground, before he got up quickly and attacked again. All of his rage was against Mitchicus, in one last effort to defeat his brother.

Mitch knocked the blade out of his hand and punched him in the face, making him stagger backwards and making him disoriented. Mitch went forward and hit Fang on the chest three times with his fingers, then twisting his fingers on him in a circle for a fourth. He then brought his palm back and slammed it against Fang's chest, making the tiger wheeze and fall to his knees.

Fang coughed blood several times, the red substance beginning to flow out of his mouth.

"The Five Point Palm Exploding Heart Technique. I didn't think that even existed. Oogway didn't teach you that?" Fang said weakly.

Mitch shook his head. "I figured it out on my own."

The technique hit the chest in five vital nerve areas. This ruptures the heart, making the victim have only five steps until it exploded in his chest.

Fang laughed and gave a bloody smile. "What else do you know?"

Mitch smiled. "Everything about Kung Fu."

"No wonder," Fang said. "I'm surprised you didn't become the Dragon Warrior in the first place."

"Sometimes, things don't work out the way you planned them to." Mitch said.

Fang nodded. "Amen to that." He looked down at his chest. "So, five steps eh?"

Mitch nodded solemnly. "Five steps."

Fang grinned and then winced as he stood up once more.

"Goodbye, brother." Mitch said.

"Goodbye Mitch." Fang said before turning, looking at the field before him.

He took one step, then two, then three, then four, then finally five. On his fifth step, he stopped in mid step as his heart exploded, then fell to the ground dead.

Mitch sighed, looking up into the sky. "Master, the deed is done. He is finally gone." He said, trying to talk to Master Oogway. "Even my brother has fallen to try and stop me on this quest. No one will stop me from saving her…no one."

* * *

><p>Po walked with the rest of the Five, nearing their destination.<p>

"Guys, I have something to admit." Po said, stopping.

"What is it Po?" Viper asked, coming to the side of her friend.

"Saving Tigress just because she is my best friend and a great ally isn't the only reason I want to save her." The panda said.

"What is it, Po?" Crane asked.

Po looked at them, not feeling any embarrassment. "I'm in love with Tigress."

There was silence for several moments.

"Seriously?" Mantis asked.

Po nodded.

"Well, it was kind of obvious." Monkey admitted.

"What?" Po asked.

"I mean, you always get a bit embarrassed when she compliments you, you always want to be around her, should I go on?" Monkey asked.

"No, I'm good." The panda said.

"We all are rooting for you, Po." Viper encouraged. "You were the first one to make Tigress smile and laugh in like…years! We think it's a good relationship for you."

"You…you really think so?" Po asked.

Viper nodded. "Of course?"

"But what about this other guy? What if she loves him?" Po asked.

Viper bit her lip. "Then it is up to Tigress' heart to make that final decision."

The race was nearing to a close. Soon, a victor would be declared.

**A/N: Mitch vanquishes his brother as he and Po near the headquarters, each determined to free her! Will Po defeat Mitchicus? Who will Tigress choose? How will the story end? All will be revealed in the next chapter, the grand finale! Next chapter: Po and Mitch face off for Tigress' love. It is the last chapter, thank you for continuing to read and review this story! Please review, share, comment, and please, no flames!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Kung Fu Panda: Race For The Feline **by

Mitchicus

Chapter 5: West Meets East

**A/N: Here is the final chapter of Race For The Feline! Thanks for continuing to read and review! Also, please be sure to read the author's note at the end for a special word on Apocalypse Now and how you can have your own OCs in my story! We have one song to describe the battle between Po and Mitch this final chapter. Please listen to "'Till I Collapse" by Eminem. This song really sets the mood for an epic battle, and it also holds the mindsets of both Po and Mitch. I will even say that if Mitch had a theme song, this would be it. Who will win Tigress? Will they all make it out alive? It all comes down to this chapter!**

Mitch's foot crushed snow beneath it; the tiger looking up and seeing the headquarters come into view. Archers on top of the roof spotted the White Tiger and began to ring a large bell, alerting all troops in the area of the warrior's presence.

Meanwhile, Po and the rest of the Five began to hear the ringing of the bells.

"No…we're too late!" Po yelled as he began to sprint down the path, the Five following him.

Mitch kept walking casually, hearing an arrow whiz before he quickly caught it with one hand, snapping the arrow in half and dropping it to the ground as he continued on. He saw two large doors; the entrance to the building. The archers on top of the roof fled, abandoning their posts after they heard the reports of what the tiger had done to the other soldiers.

The doors burst open as a large wave of troops rushed out, trying to stop the White Tiger once and for all. Mitch grinned and drew his katana, slicing down them all and making their bodies fall to the cold ground. He continued on, holding his bloody sword with one hand to the side.

Po meanwhile sprinted towards the building, not having to face any enemies, for they were all focusing on Mitchicus. The White Tiger went into the large building, finding himself in a large hall. At the end of the hall stood fifty soldiers, ready to die for their leader Jumen. It was the last of the Qi Clan, and they were ready to go down fighting.

"It's over, White Tiger." Jumen said grinning.

"Not when I'm still breathing." Mitch said, going into a stance.

"Well then let's change that." Jumen said, drawing his sword.

"You will try." Mitch said growling.

Jumen ordered his men forward, he himself charging forward as well.

Mitch pulled his fists back and fired a streak of lightning at them, exploding in the middle of the group and killing them. Jumen fell to the ground with them, knocked out from the impact. The rest laid smoking on the ground, killed by the tiger's power.

Mitch went down the hall and ran towards a large cell, where Tigress was being held. He went to the cell and looked through the bars, seeing Tigress inside and stepping back.

He hit the door with a powerful punch, breaking it into pieces. He stepped through and saw Tigress close up. Her face and body was bloodied, and she still hung from the ceiling by two large chains. He went up to them and pulled out his Hanzo sword, cutting the chains and catching Tigress before she fell to the ground.

He sheathed his sword, and held her legs with one hand and her upper back with the other.

"Tigress," Mitch said, shaking her gently.

Tigress slowly opened her eyes and saw her rescuer. She smiled lightly.

"You made it." Tigress said.

Mitch smiled. "I got here as fast as I could. Are you alright?"

Tigress laughed. "A little cut and bloody, but that's all really. They starved me, so I'm pretty weak though."

"It's all over now. We're together." Mitch said, rubbing his cheek against hers, making her purr. "Now, let's get out of here."

He carried her back into the hall, his eyes coming upon the Dragon Warrior and the rest of the Furious Five.

"Buddy, set the tiger down." Po said, getting into a stance.

"Excuse me? Who are you?" Mitch asked, puzzled.

"Dude, I am the Dragon Warrior, and this is the Furious Four!" Po said proudly.

Mitch nodded. "Ah, I see. Nice to meet you, Dragon Warrior. I've heard many good things about you."

"I'm not here for a fight, but I'm not just letting you take Tigress away from us to live with you." Po said.

"Look panda, I got here first. I won the race. I am a Kung Fu master just like you, and I have nothing against you. One master to another, let us go." Mitch reasoned.

"No, let her go. Why don't we ask her where she wants to go?" Po asked.

Mitch looked to Tigress, who was looking back and forth at Mitch and Po. She could not make a decision.

"Tigress, I just want you to know that I love you." Po said, causing Tigress to struggle on who to choose even more.

"It seems that she is having trouble." Mitch said, nodding. "I have a solution. You and me, panda. A one on one duel of who will win her."

"Deal," Po said quickly, before the rest of the Five could protest.

Mitch went to a column and gently set Tigress down, the feline resting against the stone as her face was filled with fear as the two that loved her would battle for her love. The White Tiger stroked her cheek one last time and got up, facing the panda.

"I have defeated Tai Lung, Lord Shen, and so many other foes; my bodacity will not be stopped!" The panda said grinning.

"I had to kill my own brother to get here. I will not lose after all that I have gone through. An entire life of training for this moment!" Mitch said, tightening his fists.

"Come at me, bro." Po said, going into a stance.

Mitch roared and went on all fours, charging at the panda as the rest of the five went to the side of the hall to get out of the battle's way. Mitch went on his legs again and punched Po in the face, sending him backwards.

The White Tiger tried to punch Po again, but the panda grabbed his fist and threw him backwards. Po kicked Mitch in the face, sending him back yet again. He then punched Mitch three times in the chest, all of the attacks not seeming to weaken him at all.

Mitch dodged another attack by Po and grabbed his arm, throwing him over his head and slamming him into the ground. Po tried to get up but was kicked in the face, sending him rolling back to the ground. Mitch punched Po in the face, the panda being at such a disadvantage.

Before Mitch could attack again, Po double kicked him in the chest, sending him backwards. The panda jumped up and hit the tiger with a double kick, sending him flying into a column. The tiger hit the column and fell to the ground, quickly getting up and roaring as he went on all fours.

Mitchicus charged at him, his claws retracted as they scratched the ground. Before Po could block him, Mitch jumped into the air and made a roundhouse kick, sending Po flying into a column. The column collapsed as Po hit it, the panda staggering back up.

Mitch swung at the panda but Po dodged him and kicked him in the side. Po then hit him with an uppercut punch, cutting the tiger's face and shooting blood out of his mouth. The panda then hit the tiger with his stomach fat, the impact sending Mitch flying into a hard wall. The stone wall cracked, and Mitch charged forward again.

He swiped at the panda with his claws, Po jumping onto a column and beginning to climb.

"I'm a tiger, panda." Mitch said grinning. "You are at a disadvantage now. I am the best at climbing."

The tiger jumped onto the column, latching his claws into it and beginning to climb much quicker than the panda. Po kicked Mitch in the face, not being able to stop him from ascending. Po went onto a support to the ceiling, a long, narrow piece of wood.

Mitch did the same, going towards the panda as Po looked down at the long way back to the floor. The panda attacked, sending a fury of punches and kicks Mitch's way, but remembering to stay balanced. Mitch blocked the attacks, and grabbed Po. While still holding him, he swung himself upwards and kicked Po in the face, sending him through the roof.

Po struggled up just as Mitch came through the hole that the panda had made. The tiger growled and hit him with a double kick, nearly sending him rolling off of the roof. Mitch hit Po three times in the face with powerful punches, his face beginning to bleed. He then hit the panda with a sidekick. Po rolled towards the end of the roof and fell off, only holding onto the building by one hand as he looked down at the raging river.

Mitch stood over him. "I have won, panda. Admit defeat and you may leave in peace."

Po growled and jumped doing a flip and landing behind the tiger. He then hit him with a powerful kick, now sending the tiger over the edge and making him hold on by one hand.

"Now I have won, tiger. Admit defeat and _you_ may leave in peace."

"You think it's that easy?" Mitch asked grinning.

Po growled and stepped forward, crushing Mitch's hand to finish him off. Mitch still held on, through the pain. Po shoved him off with his foot, the tiger easily jumping onto the wall below and digging his claws into it.

The panda looked down, not seeing the tiger. He then heard a growl before Mitch jumped up, tackling the panda and landing on top of him.

"It will never be that easy." Mitch said as he punched Po in the face.

Po rolled him off of him and got up, punching Mitch in the face and throwing him backwards. He then tried to kick him in the stomach, but missed his target. Instead, he hit him in the fork of his legs. Mitch wheezed and fell to the ground, clasping his lower area.

"Damn it, I was saving those for Tigress." Mitch said laughing before getting up again.

He jumped into the air and hit Po with a kick, sending him rolling to the ground. Mitch picked him up with one hand and threw him into the air, jumping up as well. Mitch hit the panda with three midair punches and a roundhouse kick, as the two descended towards the roof again.

Po managed to punch Mitch twice but the tiger got on top of him and roared as the two went through the roof, now seeing the first floor again. Mitch held onto Po, and the two plunged through the floor, now landing into another room.

Po rolled away from the tiger, clasping his chest as he felt a broken rib. The room was used to smelt ore, and conveyor belts leading to large furnaces, lay around them. Mitch got up, going towards Po as he struggled up. The panda kicked him in the chest, making him fly over him and land hard on the ground. Mitch growled and got up, facing the panda.

He attacked with seven punches and three kicks, the panda dodging and blocking most of them. Po grappled Mitch to the ground, the tiger fighting to get up but the panda holding him back. Po rolled Mitch onto a conveyor belt, the two rolling down it. Mitch looked and saw a furnace in front of him. The panda was preparing to burn him alive.

Po held him down, but the tiger finally kicked him off of him, rolling out of the furnace's way just before he went into it. Po got up and head-butted Mitch, wrapping his arms around him and throwing them both through a wall. Mitch rolled away from him, struggling up. Mitch bellowed and snarled, charging at the panda and kicking him in the face, throwing over the edge of one floor to the smelting room and landing him on another conveyor.

Po squinted as he saw Mitch jump into the air, doing a flip and descending on him. Po rolled out of the way just in time, Mitch slamming his foot into the conveyor. Unfortunately, the impact broke the conveyor, the two falling with it to the bottom floor. Mitch found Po struggling to get up.

He kicked him in the face, sending Po to the ground and going towards him. Po got up again, only to be hit by an uppercut punch.

"Give up, panda." Mitch said. "You can't beat me. Leave with your friends in peace."

"I'll never give up!" Po roared. "I will not leave her to you."

Mitch growled, raising his fist. He would never kill the panda, for he could never kill another master. He punched Po in the face, knocking him out. The tiger panted, his eye twitching. It was over. He roared in triumph before grabbing Po by his shoulders, dragging him back up to the first floor by stairs, finding the rest of the Five looking down at the unconscious panda.

The masters nodded, accepting the deal of a one on one, meaning that they could not intervene. Mitch set down the panda and walked to Tigress, who had recovered her strength and now stood up.

Mitch hugged her. "It's over."

Tigress nodded. "I just don't know what to do. I love you both; I hope that the fates accept our relationship."

"They will, Tigress." Mitch said and slowly left her embrace, walking back to the panda and the Five.

"He has lost the battle. Make sure that he keeps to what we agreed on." Mitch said, Crane nodding solemnly.

They realized that they would probably never see Tigress again as she went to be with Mitch. But they did not notice the still live Jumen to change that.

Jumen was wounded, but crawled slowly to a dead archer and took his bow and arrows. He sat up against a wall and aimed at Tigress.

"I'd prefer that the two of you aren't able to have her at all." Jumen said, the rest of the Five, Mitch, and Tigress widening their eyes.

Jumen let go of the arrow, the arrow flying towards Tigress. Mitch rushed forward, time slowing as he watched the arrow get closer and closer to her. He had made his decision. He shoved Tigress out of the way, the arrow plunging into his chest, making him stagger backwards.

Tigress rolled to the ground, looking up and her eyes widening. "NO!" She shouted, the tiger not seeming to notice her.

He ran forward, pulling the arrow out of his chest and throwing it to the ground as he charged. Jumen fired another arrow that landed in his chest before Mitch grabbed his throat with one hand, the panther dropping the bow. He picked up the panther, holding him with one hand as he struggled for air.

Jumen's legs squirmed, the panther gasping for air. Soon, the panther wheezed, and slumped over. He was dead. Mitch threw his body to the ground and pulled out the other arrow. He turned around, facing Tigress. By now, Po was awake again, watching the sight.

Blood oozed out of Mitch's mouth and he wiped it away.

"I love you, Tigress. Be with Po; he'll love you and take care of you just like I would have." Mitch said, the tiger collapsing to the ground.

Tigress rushed to him, rolling him over and checking his pulse. She slowly pulled away her hand, tears forming at her eyes. He was dead. Po walked over to her and put his paw on her shoulder.

The panda got what he wanted. Mitch died to save her, leaving Po to be with her. Tigress never would forget that Mitch had died for her, regardless if she had chosen Po or himself in the end.

Po pulled Tigress from Mitch's dead body, pulling her into a hug. He led her away, nodding to the rest of the Five to dispose of the body. The race was over, and though the White Tiger had won the race, he never was able to win the feline in the end. A life of training to die in the end for the one he loved; some called it chance, others called it destiny.

**The End**

**A/N: Po wins Tigress at the cost of Mitch's life for her. I hope you all really liked the story, and thank you all for continuing to R&R. I planned the ending out and I hope you all really liked that also. Now that RFTF is done, I have much more time to work on Apocalypse Now. In AN, I will be using a lot of OCs besides Po and the rest of the Five. If you guys would like, you can send me your OCs or ideas for them and I'll see if I can work them into the story! That's right, your OC in MY STORY! You can PM me about that or you can just send OC info/ ideas in a review for Apocalypse Now. I may take OCs for my other stories, but you'll have to talk that over with me first or wait for me to decide. I will be on vacation from tomorrow to Sunday, but I still will be able to get on FanFiction. Expect the next chapter of Apocalypse Now around next Monday or Tuesday. Thanks again you guys! Please review, share, comment, and please, no flames!**


End file.
